Timeless
by Snowflake Flower
Summary: RyoSaku. A forbidden love. "Stay behind me." A public intimacy. "We have an audience." A love crossing through the passages of time, waiting to be reunited in blissful harmony.


**Timeless**

...

...

...

_The cherry blossoms blew gently in the breeze._

The cherry blossoms blew gently in the breeze.

_A woman wearing a beautiful pink kimono decorated with golden flowers sat primly under the shade of the cherry blossom tree, letting the petals dance through her fingers. Her long, dark brown hair was done up beautifully with precious hair combs, and her face painted with light make-up. _

Ryuzaki Sakuno hummed softly, swaying lightly from side-to-side as she neared the old cherry blossom tree in her school, green uniform rustling in the wind. The petals swirled around her joyfully, as if welcoming her back. Sakuno giggled, letting them fly through her fingers. Her braids flew out as she spun around in a circle, unpainted face laughing in delight.

_A man drew closer, catching her attention. She smiled softly at him, waiting as he came to sit beside her. His blue gi and white hakama made rustling noises as he sat down, samurai sword clinking in its sheath. Their hands reached out for the other, fingers intertwining as she leaned into him with a contented smile._

Sakuno laughed as she felt Ryoma's strong arms encircle her from behind, his nose nuzzling the nape of her neck in affection. She could feel the strap on his shoulder, carrying the weight of his tennis bag. Her hands reached up, touching his cloth-covered arm as she leaned back into him with a soft smile.

_Leaning closer, the man captured the woman's lips in a loving kiss, touching her soft cheek with his calloused hand. They were rough from years of living by the sword. The woman responded in kind, laying a smooth hand on his neck and kissing back. Her hands were soft, speaking of a life in riches._

Ryoma spun her around suddenly, laying a fierce, passionate kiss on her pink lips. He wrapped his arms securely around her waist, pulling her ever closer. Sakuno reciprocated the gesture, kissing him back almost shyly and laying her hands on his toned chest. They moved to encircle his neck as she became bolder.

_The man suddenly pulled back, his hand going directly the handle of his sword as he crouched cautiously on his one knee. The woman beside him was alarmed, and a soft gasp escaped her throat as she was pushed behind him, clutching the back of his gi in fear. She knew their love was forbidden, and she knew they would somehow be discovered, but it was still very frightening._

"_Stay behind me." He said._

Ryoma's eyes opened slightly, spotting his senpai in the bushes a little ways from the sakura tree, looking positively giddy and snapping a few shots of their intimate embrace. Ryoma closed his eyes again; letting his lips linger for a few more seconds (to which he earned a few more clicks of the camera), before parting reluctantly from her. (He added a few quick kisses to sate his desire.) Sakuno looked at him with a confused and longing expression, making his desire to smother her even more prominent.

"We have an audience." He said.

_The woman nodded in fear, slowly letting go of his gi to allow him free movement. She took a few paces back, her entire body quivering as she saw the bigger, bulkier men from the trees emerge with scowling faces. They stared directly at her lover, trying to scare him with their piercing glares. He remained unaffected, eyeing their large size and their swords with calculated ease._

Sakuno jumped back, her eyes widening and her cheeks flaming in embarrassment. She heard the rustling of the bushes, her head whipping to the side to see her senpai (Momoshiro, Kikumaru, and Inui only to name a _few_), smirking in mischievousness as they waved a camera in the air. Ryoma just tilted his head in boredom at them, raising a single eyebrow.

"_Finally slipped up, did'ya boy genius?" The supposed leader of the group of men rumbled, a smirk tugging the corner of his lips up. There was a sick glee in his eyes, testament to his desire of knocking the young man from his pedestal as prodigy. His lackeys were also smirking, cracking their knuckles in preparation of the oncoming fight._

"Finally slipped up, did'ya Echizen?" Momoshiro mocked, tapping his precious camera filled with tons of blackmail photographs of the loving couple. His eyes twinkled at all the money he could make off this, not to mention what he could force Ryoma to do to make sure he didn't reveal these photos to the entire school. Kikumaru giggled from behind him.

_The man said nothing, only waiting as his opponents drew their swords with a flourish, to look strong in front of the woman. Her lips quivered, and she backed away quickly to hide behind the tree as her lover drew his blade slowly, the sound of his sword sliding out of its sheath grating in her ears. His opponent's smirk disappeared, being replaced with an emotionless mask._

Ryoma just shrugged, opting not to say anything to his idiotic senpai. Sakuno was still blushing bright red, eyeing the camera with a facial expression of something akin to doom. She reached forward, tugging Ryoma's tennis regular jacket in a silent question as to what he was going to do. Ryoma waved her off, turning to fully face his senpai.

"_Take her away, boys." The woman screamed, struggling against their hands as they grabbed her arms, lifting her up to transport her back to her father (who would no doubt cover her affair up with his money). Her lover just remained still, staring his opponent down with cold eyes that once looked at her with overwhelming love._

"Well?" Momoshiro baited, that disgustingly delightful grin still on his face as he leaned forward to mock Ryoma even more. "What'cha gonna do about it, eh?" The power tennis player narrowly avoided a tennis ball aimed at his hand with the camera in it, and both his and his companion's faces paled. "N-now wait a second Ryoma-," Momoshiro started, only to be interrupted by the prodigy.

"_No!" The woman screamed, twisting her body to look at her lover. He caught her gaze, his eyes softening and his lips twitching upwards in a soft, heartfelt smile. His lips moved in a silent promise, "We will meet again". The branches and leaves of the trees obscured her vision of him after that, but she heard the metal clanging of his sword hitting several others. A tearful smile came upon her face, lips parting as she reached into the sleeves of her kimono to produce a short, poison-tipped dagger._

"Run." Ryoma commanded, and his senpai took off like a lit rocket. Holding his tennis racket in his left hand, and carrying his bag filled with tennis balls, Ryoma gave Sakuno a quick kiss on the forehead, said "Meet you later?" and took off after his meddling, troublesome senpai. Sakuno giggled as he ran off, rallying tennis balls in the direction of the troublemakers. The girl pranced over to the sakura tree, sitting down and leaning against it, closing her eyes for a short nap. She giggled, blushing at the thought of meeting him again.

"_Always."_

"Always."

...

...

...

**OWARI**

* * *

A/N Well this was thought up when I decided I wanted to write a RyoSaku fic. Go to my profile if you're interested in finding out how it was written. I always put out short info on how each of my fics was created, for those who are interested. But anyways, I hope you all like it! Please read and review!

Snowflake Flower


End file.
